


The Swearing Bet 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Atol, blueboyhalo



Series: mcyt <3 [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Co-Written, Collaboration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Overstimulation, Paradise Found, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Bottom Zak Ahmed, Rimming, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo
Summary: "It's simple," Skeppy explains as he sits beside Vurb, Quackity, and Bad on his couch, "I bet I can make you --" Skeppy gestures towards Bad. "-- swear within the next one hour. If you don't swear, I will give you another fifty grand, which you can split with Quackity. If you do swear, I'll split the fifty grand between Vurb and I."A re-write of The Swearing Bet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Arran | JustVurb, Zak Ahmed/Alexis | Quackity/Arran | JustVurb/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 23
Kudos: 187





	The Swearing Bet 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Swearing Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324932) by [Freshtale_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash). 



> the long-awaited sequel /hj  
> \- blueboyhalo
> 
> but on a serious note, we were meming about the swearing bet, i came up with the intro while being annoying, atol mostly wrote it, i edited it, and now it's here for ao3's viewing pleasure! hope ya enjoy:)  
> \- blueboyhalo (yes, again)
> 
> Until there is more specific instruction i am going to go off of what Big Q said in the reading fanfic VOD which is as follows: 
> 
> "If there's any fanfic I don't endorse it's the ones of me and my friends." As Well As from the same VOD, "This isn't a discouragement to stop writing fics."
> 
> How I am going to take that is that he won't be like the DreamTeam and actively encourage or pander to it, but that he won't stop us. 
> 
> If he ever states specifically to stop then we are happy to do so <3  
> -Atol

"It's simple," Skeppy explains as he sits beside Vurb, Quackity, and Bad on his couch, "I bet I can make you --" Skeppy gestures towards Bad. "-- swear within the next one hour. If you don't swear, I will give you another fifty grand, which you can split with Quackity. If you do swear, I'll split the fifty grand between Vurb and I."

"I don't want fifty grand," Vurb complains. "I just wanna suck on someone's toes. Preferably Quackity's."

"Normally, I'd want Bad to swear, but Bad, please win this for us," Quackity pleads, sweating slightly. Even so, Quackity doesn’t move away from Vurb, content with his cramped spot next to him.

"What's the catch?" Bad asks skeptically, eyeing the recording camera in front of them, completely ignoring Vurb and Quackity entirely.

"Deal or no?" Skeppy masterfully avoids the question, raising a brow as a challenge. “Come on, Bad, just answer.”

Bad just stares at him for a moment, weighing the pros and cons as he tries to gauge Skeppy’s intentions just by looking at him. Skeppy doesn’t flinch, just holds the eye contact while keeping a straight face; they both keep the staring contest going before Bad finally looks away.

"Fine,” Bad finally agrees, a small smirk growing on his face. “That's just a free fifty grand for me, fatty.”

"Bad's awfully confident," Vurb mumbles, frowning. "I just want _toes_ , man," he complains, throwing his head back on the couch.

"Someone get this toe fetish _freak_ out of my face--"

"Hey, be nice to your boyfriend!" Vurb scowls. "Stop kinkshaming me; that isn't very nice of you, Quackity."

"Kinkshaming is my kink, shut up." Quackity fires back.

"That's not what you said last night!"

Skeppy coughs and glares at the two bickering.

"Hey, eyes over _here_ , lovebirds, do you mind?" He says as he rolls his eyes.

Vurb makes a show of paying utmost attention, dramatically flipping his head to glance over at Skeppy and Bad. Quackity sighs and turns too, giving a small glance towards the camera and letting out a dramatic sigh.

“What are we even _recording_ , Skeppy?”

Skeppy ignores the question, turning all of his attention back towards Bad. Once he was sure he had everyone’s attention, he makes a big show of swinging his leg over Bad's lap, straddling him. Sparing a glance over his shoulder at the other two, he musters up the audacity to wink and wiggle his hips teasingly before pulling Bad into a kiss.

Letting out a soft whine at the feeling, Skeppy grins into the kiss as he hears rustling from his other partners as they watch. Trailing one hand over Bad’s cheek, he presses into the kiss harder as he threads his fingers through his hair, giving it a soft tug. He can practically feel the gazes from the other two, feeling torn between wanting to preen under the attention and trying to make Bad tremble more.

High off of the attention, he bites down on Bad’s bottom lip and pulls, just enough to get a low groan out of the older, the gasps behind him fueling him. Tugging at the silky strands again, he pulls Bad away from him, a trail of saliva connecting them before snapping.

He can only chuckle darkly at the slightly glazed over look he saw on Bad’s face. Bad’s eyes are lidded and he looks almost as if he’s already aroused out of his mind, just from that. It wasn’t often that Skeppy took the lead, but maybe he should do it more often, if he was going to be able to get this gorgeous view out of it every time.

“Skeppy,” Bad breathes out, his voice shaky and uncertain, but with an underlying tone that told his boyfriend that Bad wanted more.

Well, he’s lucky, since that’s exactly what Skeppy planned on giving him.

As the two were distracted, Quackity leans over and gently takes Bad’s mussed up glasses and folds them up, handing them off to Vurb who sets them on the end table nearby. Skeppy smirks at both of them, their gazes hot on his body as he arches his back, trying not to laugh at the way both of them straighten up at the sight.

Turning his attention back to Bad, he gives another soft tug at the hair, receiving a sharp whine for his troubles.

“S-Skeppy, what was that for, you muffin?” Bad said, eyes skittering away from Skeppy to glance at their audience. As he makes eye contact with Quackity and Vurb, his face blushes darker with the realization that their gazes are locked onto him, eyes lidded with arousal and desire.

“We’ve been dating how long, and you still hesitate to call me Zak?” Skeppy purrs, feeling the shudder that runs through Bad, the way his grip tightens on his hips minutely before relaxing again. Bad’s attention flitters back to him, causing Skeppy’s heart to skip a beat and his blood to rush south. “You should bottom more often; you’re cute like this.”

“I am not a _bottom_ , you muffinhead,” Bad says with a soft swat to Skeppy’s thigh.

“A switch, at the least,” Skeppy says, before glancing at Quackity and Vurb for backup. “What do you think?”

“Uhhhh, I feel like I don’t have to say anything that will incriminate me later,” Vurb pipes up, trying his best not to speak too heavily on it. “So, no comment?”

Skeppy turns his glance towards Quackity

“Yeah, no, I plead the fifth.” Quackity quickly says as well, an excited playful glint in his eyes.

Skeppy’s quick glance shows him that the two had started to lean on each other on their spot on the couch, Vurb with an arm thrown around Quackity’s shoulders. Vurb was rubbing gentle but persistent circles, that were working the younger up in combination with the show.

Huffing and rolling his eyes at the non-responses that he got from the people who were supposed to back him up, he swings his gaze back to Bad with a smirk.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He leans in and rolls his hips, grinding down on the other and getting a slightly strangled gasp out of him. “You would make a cute bottom and you know it, sounding all PG even now. But I’ve got time. I’ll figure a way to make you swear.”

He nudges Bad’s head to the side and starts peppering kisses along his neck, nipping occasionally and leaving small reddened areas as he went. He feels Bad reach up and grab him by the shoulders and push back lightly, and he goes easily, looking at his partner with no small amount of genuine concern. He hasn’t safe-worded, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t feeling overwhelmed.

“Color?”

“Yellow, just... S-Skeppy, we’re still recording…” Bad mumbles, glancing up at the blinking red light.

Skeppy pulls back slightly, frowning slightly as he takes a closer look at Bad’s face. With Bad’s eyes darting around and his face scrunched up with that uncomfortable look, Skeppy glances back at Vurb with a look, hoping that he gets the message.

“On it.” Vurb said as he hops up and started fiddling with the camera, the soft bleep noise of it turning off being the only sound for a moment, right before he came back to the couch and immediately throws himself onto Quackity, kicking his legs up to pin the other down with a grin. “You may proceed.”

“Hey, get off of me. You’re crushing me.” Quackity complains with a mock scowl, but the slight tilt of his lips upwards gives away his inner amusement anyway.

“Nah.” Vurb says, grin widening. “I like this spot. Best seat in the room.”

Skeppy hums, turning back his attention towards Bad, noticing that his nonverbal cues are no longer screaming anxiety. “Better?” Skeppy asks softly, brushing some of Bad’s hair away from his face.

Bad nods and taps Skeppy’s leg twice, an unspoken yes.

Smiling, Skeppy maneuvers both of them, getting Bad to relax and lay down on the couch. After a few moments, it becomes obvious that it was getting just a little too crowded. Groaning with a touch of frustration, Skeppy looked at the other two, who were busy getting a little handsy for an audience, and quirks an eyebrow at them.

“You two have a perfectly good loveseat, right over there, ya know,” Skeppy points out, tilting his head towards the nearby aforementioned loveseat.

It was even in the perfect position for them to be able to watch from a better vantage point, Skeppy reasoned with himself.

Rolling his eyes, Quackity complies anyway, letting out a noise of faux-annoyance. He tucks his arms under Vurb, letting out a huff as he picks the other man up bridal-style and quickly flops him down on the loveseat.

Vurb can only let out a surprised squawk and shoot him a glare from his ruffled spot on the cushions before Quackity settles in on top of him and smiles at Skeppy sweetly.

“You were saying?”

“Get your fat ass off of me,” Vurb complained, even as he tugged Quackity into a more comfortable position.

“Don’t say that,” Quackity purrs. “You know you love my fat ass. Also, it’s payback.”

“Payback for _what_ , exactly--?” Vurb starts, but any further complaints or elaboration is cut off by Quackity pulling him into a kiss. Quackity snorts a little as Vurb drops the subject and pulls Quackity closer to him to start a make-out session with his boyfriend.

Skeppy just lets out a little laugh, turning back towards Bad. “Well, at least they’re shutting up now,” he says loudly. “But you two better still be watching.”

“Ah, the show that they’re putting on for us,” Vurb pulls back, panting slightly.

“Mhm...” Quackity shifts on Vurb’s lap, but pointedly grinds down once without calling attention to it. “I’m watching. It’d be rude to ignore the show, right?”

“R-right...” Vurb adds, hissing and shooting a pointed glance at Quackity.

Taking that as a go-ahead, Skeppy rolls his hips again, straining a little to make the pressure just shy of enough to give any proper stimulation. It was only enough to tease and make Bad strain against him, chasing the sensation.

“Ah ah, come on, babe; you of all people should know the rules. Use your words,” he teases, his tone revealing that he was maybe enjoying this a little too much.

“S-Skeppy, stop teasing.” Bad gasps between strangled moans, which only turned into disappointed whines as Skeppy backs off entirely, hovering over him without touching. “Skeppyyyy, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I dunno, Bad,” Skeppy practically purrs, giving him a teasing wink. “I’m not a mind reader, why don’t you tell me what you want? Be specific.”

“Please, Skeppy, pl-please,” Bad moans, fumbling over his words. His thighs twitch with the need to roll up against the other despite being held down by firm hands.

Ignoring the way that Bad ignored his simple instructions, Skeppy lets him off the hook and just returns back to grinding slowly, achingly so. It was torturous even to him, as he held Bad in place and applied the pressure bit by bit by bit.

“Simp,” Vurb muttered softly to Quackity. “He folds too easy.”

Skeppy shoots Vurb a glare and lets out a surprised moan when Bad takes the opportunity to pull him closer, thrusting up against him before he could push him back down again.

“Well, that’s not what I asked you to do, now is it, Bad?” Skeppy tuts at him and shakes his head at him in mock disappointment. “If you won’t use your words, I’m going to just have to join them over there instead.”

“Haha, too late, so sad for you, Bad; Skeppy is all ours now,” Vurb calls out with a grin and lets out a soft oof as Quackity swats at his chest.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“No one is leaving anyone; we’re all dating, you muffins,” Bad grumbles, then pulls at Skeppy’s sleeve. ”Please, Skeppy, I…” Bad flushes with the confession. “I need more.”

“See, was that so hard?” Skeppy asked with a snicker as he went back to it, pressing into Bad, nestling himself properly between his thighs.

“I know something that’s pretty ha- _hey!”_ Vurb starts to say but Quackity pinches his side with a smirk.

“If you keep this up, we’ll never get anywhere; no more peanut gallery.”

“I think Vurb is right: for all your misbehaving, you seem to be enjoying this quite a bit, if this is anything to go off of,” Skeppy says with a smirk as he palms at Bad’s pants, taking his sweet time unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans that Bad’s cock was straining against.

“Skeppy, please.” Bad whines, then sucks in a breath harshly as Skeppy untucks him from his boxers, the cool air almost too much against his burning skin. The contrast between hot and cold sends shivers down Bad’s spine.

The room is quickly filled with the panting, strangled moans that Skeppy was drawing out of Bad, as well as the sounds of Vurb and Quackity biting down on their own groans at the show as they shifted against each other, matching the pace that Skeppy was setting for them all.

Skeppy could only smirk as he watched Bad become more and more undone before him. He was always so easy to rile up, but it wasn’t often that he could draw it out like this, could make him writhe and gasp. Often, Bad was the one calling the shots, making sure that the rest of them were taken care of before he gave in to his own impulses, and it made a tightness in Skeppy’s gut ease a little, knowing he was taking care of Bad for once.

“Is that good, babe? Talk to me,” he murmurs, eyes trained on Bad’s face.

He gets an answering whine and two taps on his thighs, a silent confirmation as Bad tries to roll his hips up, to fuck the firm soft hold of Skeppy’s hand. Bad only shook his head, eyes squeezed tight as he tries to chase the feeling, a whine caught halfway out of him when Skeppy squeezes him and reaches up to cup his cheek.

“Bad, check-in.”

Two taps, a little harder than before as if Bad was getting annoyed and Skeppy could only snort at his attitude.

“Lotta ‘tude for someone trying to fuck my fist there, babe.”

“S-stop making fun of me, Zak.” Bad mutters, even as he rubs his cheek into Skeppy’s palm.

“Oh ho ho, first name basis now is it? Is _Darryl_ getting feisty?”

“Uh oh.” Quackity breathes against Vurb’s lips as they watch the eldest still and narrow his eyes at Skeppy.

“Don’t look at me like that. Don’t tell me you can dish it out but not take it,” Skeppy says with a sadistic grin as he lets go of Bad’s cock, instead making a show of the way he slowly slides down the couch to be face-to-face with Bad’s twitching member.

Skeppy knows that it’s obvious he’s salivating, but honestly, he doesn’t think anyone would blame him. Bad was thick and stood proud, and it was a sure-fire way to make him lose his mind because he knew, he just knew that this was one of his favorite things.

Skeppy draws down to lick a line from the base of Bad’s cock to the tip of it, fluttering his eyelids as he glances up at Bad with dark, aroused eyes. Grinning, he presses a soft kiss to the tip, holding back a giggle as he notices Bad’s thighs shaking with need and desire beneath him. Giving kitten licks to the top and slit, Skeppy finally gets what he wanted when Bad threaded his fingers through his hair and thrust up into his mouth shallowly.

It was always just short of too much, the heavy feeling of a cock against his tongue, brushing against the back of this throat. He clenched his hands, squeezing his thumbs to try and fight back the urge to sputter and cough around the thickness, but he knew that the fluttering of his throat was certainly doing something for Bad.

The loud moans and harsh pace has his mind focused entirely on what he was doing, lost in the sensation of Bad pulling on his hair, the sting at his scalp and the feeling of being pushed into, cutting off his air for only a moment before he was given a half-second to breathe before the next thrust.

He could distantly hear the rustling of clothes being taken off, and the twin moans of his other two boyfriends, likely getting just as worked up by the show.

“Such a good boy, do you like that Zak? Do you like it when I make you take it?” Bad says breathlessly, laughing at the wrecked moan that Skeppy manages, the vibration sending a chill up his spine. “I think you do.”

Skeppy knew he looked a wreck, Bad always made him into an absolute mess and this would be no exception.

He could feel the heat of more bodies pressing in close, familiar hands tugging at his clothes and helping him shimmy out of them. He feels a gentle hold pulling him away for only a moment, spit and precum making his lips slick as he sucks in a deep breath while he has the chance. His shirt was thrown somewhere -- he didn’t care where as long as it was away -- and he feels more than hears the chuckle in his ear as Vurb threads his fingers in his hair, Bad’s slipping away as he is pushed back down.

“Come on, don’t keep him waiting,” Vurb coos, and Skeppy lets out a cut off gasp as he feels deft fingers wrap around his own neglected cock.

“Be a good boy for us, Zak.” Quackity murmurs, coming up from behind him and trailing his free hand down his side, thumb rubbing at his hip.

He feels delirious, his skin burning at every touch, his mind hazy as he struggles to remember to breathe. It was too much, yet not enough; he wanted -- no, needed more. Bucking into Quackity’s grip, he feels the dripping wetness from the corners of his mouth, trailing down his neck and chest as Bad trembles harder beneath him.

Vurb keeps a steady hold on his hair, pushing and pulling him at a brutal pace that he couldn’t help but love. His voice was going to be destroyed for a few days, but at the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset; the feeling of choking down Bad’s cock and being pulled apart by all three of his boyfriends showering him with their attention, it was too good.

“ _Zak_ \-- ” Bad cuts himself off with a sharp gasp, his hips jerking up as he desperately tries to get more friction. “I’m c-close.”

That was his only warning. Skeppy’s nose is suddenly pressed into Bad’s stomach as Vurb forces the rest of the length down his throat. Skeppy sputters, gagging and coughing on the thick warmth of cum as Bad pulsed in his mouth.

Through it all, soothing strokes to his back keeps him grounded as Bad fucks up into his mouth shallowly a few more times before letting out a whine and trying to wriggle away from the overstimulation.

Skeppy tries his best to swallow it all but as Vurb pulls him back and carefully pets at his hair and checks him over, he can feel the cum and spit trickle down his chin.

He can feel Vurb wiping at his face and smoothing his hands over the planes of his skin as he tries to come back to himself, the steady weight of Quackity’s hands on both of his hips now. Bad was shuddering still from the after-effects of his orgasm; reaching forward, Skeppy takes the slippery member in his hand and gently strokes it, watching the surprised and punched-out look on Bad’s face.

“Z-Zak, it’s too sensitive-” he gasps, his legs kicking a little at the overstimulation.

“I know you have another in you, love,” he says, voice hoarse like he thought it would be. It’s plainly obvious now that he’s going to lose his voice just from the intensity of that blowjob; if he tries to record or stream any time soon, the reason for his rough voice is going to be very clear.

Shuffling to get into a better position, Skeppy leans down over Bad, one hand next to the other’s head to keep him propped up as the other keeps the steady movement over Bad’s cock, coaxing it back to hardness once more.

Despite his whining gasps and shy movements, there was no single tap against his thigh, no safeword uttered. So, it seems that Bad was just as into this as Skeppy had thought he would be.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, he smiled at his other boyfriends.

“Mind lending a hand, or two?” He asks, wiggling his hips at them.

“Did you prep?” Vurb asks with an eager glint in his eyes.

Scoffing, Skeppy rolls his eyes and shakes his ass again impatiently.

“What do you _think_ , idiot?” He huffs, then lets out a sharp moan at the slap he half expected coming down on his aforementioned asset.

“You’re such a brat,” Vurb mutters as he hip-checked Quackity out of the way and spread Skeppy’s cheeks, rubbing at the sore spot from the slap with glee.

“Hey! Why do you get to stretch him out.” Quackity whines.

“Because you go too fast; if you behave, I’ll get to you too,” Vurb says lowly as he gathers spit in his mouth.

“... Fine,” Quackity says, begrudgingly as he circles around the couch to run his fingers through Bad’s hair, trying to soothe the man as he writhed. He smiles as Bad leans into the touch, chest heaving as he gasps from the teetering on the edge of painful pleasure that Skeppy was wringing out of him with the steady strokes that had his entire body seizing with each pass.

Bending down, he presses a soft kiss at his boyfriend's sweaty forehead and stays there for a moment, enjoying the closeness.

“You doing okay, babe?” He asks softly, backing up only a bit to look at the flustered face Bad was making with all the attention on him at once.

The slivers of green that peer back up at Quackity steals his breath for just a second before Bad reaches up with shaky hands, managing a wobbly smile as he pulls him down for a kiss.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay, I’m good,” he whispers against his lips before going back in for another soft kiss. The soft kiss quickly deepens as he groans into Quackity’s mouth, Skeppy’s pace shuddering as he feels Vurb working him open.

Skeppy can feel shivers ripple through his body at all the sensations around him. The teasing slick feeling of Vurb’s tongue pressing around but not into his hole has his legs shaking with need as Skeppy tries to cant his hips back, only stopped by the tightening of Vurb’s grip on his ass.

“Be _patient_ ,” -- was the low warning he got before Vurb buries his face once more.

Taking pity on Skeppy, maybe due to the high keening whine he got when he started teasing again, he finally pushes deeper, slipping past the ring of muscle to fuck his tongue into the hot heat of Skeppy’s ass. Skeppy could feel the cool drip of it go down his thighs and gasps, pressing back as much as he could despite the previous instructions. Skeppy just couldn’t help it; he wanted more.

Another smack as Vurb backed off, wiping at his mouth with the back of one hand.

“You never listen,” he tuts before bringing two of his fingers up to Skeppy’s mouth. “Suck.”

No need to tell him twice, Skeppy thinks, immediately swallowing the fingers; he closes his eyes and breaths carefully to prevent gagging as he ran his tongue over them, coating them as much as he could. He was the picture of submission in that moment, his cheeks darkened ever so slightly with that same darkness spread down his neck and chest. His legs shake, barely holding him up above Bad as Vurb took care of him.

His whole form stiffened before he let out a broken moan as one finger slips in and starts pumping, curling, and searching.

“Please, please more, I need --- _ah!”_ Skeppy tries to beg, but only gets another slap for his troubles.

“You know the rules: no under-prepping. Now, shut up and be a good boy, or is that too hard for you right now?” Vurb asks, even as he teases at the tight hole with the second finger.

“Mmmm no, I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy -- ah, please I’ll be good.” Skeppy moans, stumbling over his own words as he refocuses on stroking Bad, who was now watching with bright eyes as Skeppy was pulled apart at the seams, Quackity hovering nearby as well, one hand on his own cock.

All of those sets of eyes, the fact that Skeppy just knew Vurb was entirely enthralled with what he was doing -- it had his gut clenching and his own dick twitching, pre-cum weeping from the tip and smearing against Bad’s stomach.

The second finger has him closing his eyes and trembling, almost collapsing, but Bad’s arms come up and steady him. All he can do is let his head hang and moan wantonly as he feels Vurb brush up against his prostate and then attack it with the same single-minded determination he always does when prepping one of them. Bad’s grip is the only thing that keeps him in place as he thrashes from the overstimulation to that sensitive spot before he feels the coil in his gut pull and his head shoots up with alarm.

“Vurb, Vurb, stop -- I’m gunna cum too fast, stop, stop, _stop, stop!”_ He warns the other and feels both the disappointment and relief flood his system as the other eases up on him.

He tenses and shudders from one last languid lick that Vurb gives, before the other giggles and stands up. His ass is spread one more time with a hum of appreciation before he hears Vurb step away.

“I’m going to ride you; I can’t stop thinking about your big hot cock in me.” Skeppy pants as he positions himself, Bad’s tip just barely brushing over his hole.

Bad shudders and pants as well, swallowing thickly as he forces the words up out of his throat.

“L- _langua_ \-- ” Bad gets cut off by Skeppy dropping down onto his length abruptly, ripping a loud moan from him instead.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Skeppy was past even caring about the bet at this point: he needs this, just needs Bad deep inside of him, needs the others watching, needs to hear them moaning because of him.

“Y-you’re so perfect Zak, s-so good for me, for us,” Bad moans, still twitching with every harsh drop that Skeppy made on his cock.

He was impaling himself on Bad roughly, abusing his prostate with each thrust down, watching Bad’s face as the man under him started to unravel, blush getting deeper and spreading more as he stopped being able to string any sort of proper sentence together and instead started mumbling half-cut off words and cries of pleasure.

Skeppy could vaguely hear snatches of conversation from his other boyfriends, the words pretty and perfect making their way to his ears and he tensed before losing his rhythm and fucking himself desperately on Bad’s cock, hands intertwining with Bad’s, knuckles white.

“Oh-oh, _fuck_ , Darryl,” Skeppy moans, his entire body shaking with the pleasure. ”I’m so close; I’m _so_ close.”

“Cum for me, baby; you did so good, cum.” Bad demands, finding it in him to thrust up just as Skeppy dropped himself once more, and feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head with the blinding pleasure that coursed through him as he feels Skeppy clench around him and his second orgasm rips through him.

Bad’s back tenses with the force of his orgasm and as he comes down from the high, he softly exhales, “S-shit…”

Skeppy finally lets himself go limp, falling against Bad’s chest and just laying there for a moment. He finally catches his breath and leans back only a bit to look up at Bad with a soft grin.

“ _Language_ ,” Skeppy says, clear as day with a devilish smirk on his face.

Skeppy would later swear that fire burst behind Bad’s eyes with how hot his gaze was.

“That’s not fair, you -- You _cheated!”_ Bad exclaims in protest.

“No, I didn’t!” Skeppy raises his own voice. “I won that fair and square.” Skeppy pouts.

Their argument was cut off from any further escalation by the rather loud moan that came from the previously abandoned loveseat nearby. They both arch and shuffle around to turn and watch.

Vurb is almost half-hidden behind Quackity, but his face is just visible over the other’s shoulder, even if his eyes were squinted and almost closed, lost in pleasure at the moment. The younger sits astride him, legs spread, and the place where they were connected on full display as Quackity bounced in his lap.

The pairs of eyes on him seems to affect him, his blush deepening; Quackity chokes on a moan as Vurb’s quick clever fingers reached around him and wrapped around his length, pumping him a few times before wringing his orgasm out of him. Quackity’s entire body shudders until his body gives in, collapsing entirely onto his partner.

“Hey, hey, now you’re crushing me..” Vurb grumbled, even as he lazily thrusts up into the tight heat.

The answering wordless whine only made him grin.

“Just a little more for me baby, can you do that for me? Can you last a little longer? I’m so close,” Vurb whispers into his ear, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts before he suddenly grabs the other’s hips, pulling him down and burying himself as deep as he could as he felt the ripple of his own orgasm go through him.

The room is silent for a moment, only the soft exhales of exhausted lungs before Quackity whined softly, gentle unlike his prior noises.

Nosing at his neck, Vurb slipped out of him carefully and pet his sides as he sighed.

“What’s wrong lovely?”

“....’m sore…” was the answering mutter, and then a pause. “... Sleepy too.”

Vurb couldn’t help but laugh softly before carefully setting the boy down onto the loveseat and pulling a blanket down to cover him for the time being, his heated skin quickly cooling down now that the fun was over.

“Sit and relax for a moment. Same goes for you two, just hang tight,” he says, making the ‘I’m looking at you’ gesture at the two still stuck together on the couch.

Half hearted grunts are all he gets in return, but he wasn’t really expecting more than that all things considered. Smiling to himself as he winces from the sticky feeling on his thighs, as he gets the basket from their bedroom and drags it out to the living room. Kneeling down at Quackity’s side, he unwraps the moody man and carefully cleans him, using soft slow movements as he runs the plush washcloth over his skin, mumbling soft words of praise as the other holds his legs up shakily to make it easier on Vurb.

Pressing a kiss to Quackity’s inner thigh, he takes a moment to nuzzle at the soft skin there before wrapping him back up in the blanket. He brushes his bangs out from his face and smiles at the pouty look he got in return.

“Do you want any water, any snacks?” He checks.

Quackity scrunches his nose for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I’m good.”

“Alright, let me take care of things one and two and we can go to bed.” He says before pressing a kiss to his forehead once more and turning his attention to the two glued together on the couch.

They are both just cuddled up with each other, looking satisfied beyond all reason, but also making a bigger mess than necessary, which only had Vurb rolling his eyes.

“Alright you, up. Up, Zak.” He coaxes the smaller of the two, pulling him up into a seated position between Bad’s spread legs and methodically cleaning him as well. Skeppy hinders this process only a little by leaning into and chasing the touches, smearing cum on himself and dripping it onto the couch.

“Baby, if you sit still long enough you can get cuddles sooner. You know this,” Vurb scolds with no real heat to the words, more amused than anything else.

“Nooooo, cuddle now. Clean later,” Skeppy tries.

“Not happening. Those are new sheets.” Vurb deadpans, before checking him over one last time. “Food, drink?”

“Kiss?”

Vurb rolls his eyes but leans in for a short kiss anyway, before turning to Bad. He raises one eyebrow at the lazy smile he gets from the oldest.

“Alright, Bad. Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” he says with a grin.

“ _Eeeeeeeeeh_. I’ll take a shower _later_ -”

“No, you are going to do what I tell you to. Come on, up, sit up for me, babe, no -- Darryl!” He says, struggling to get the other sat up as he dead weights.

“Nooooooo, Vurb, I’m so sleepy,” Bad whines.

“Why are you always like this; you are such a pain in my ass about this,” Vurb grumbles as he finally gets the other propped up on the couch.

The other two snicker from their spots as Vurb wrestles the normally dominant one of the bunch where he wants him and starts pampering him and peppering him with kisses as he wipes him down as well.

“I don’t get why you fight me so hard on this; I know you like the attention just as much,” Vurb mutters as he reaches over and sets Bad’s glasses back on his face.

Bad mumbles under his breath and Vurb shoots him a look.

“Didn’t catch that.”

“I feel bad making you take care of me, should be taking care of _you_ ,” Bad mumbles, but louder this time.

Rolling his eyes, Vurb hands Bad a bottle of water that he quickly drains.

“You do take care of me. And I take care of you, and Skeppy takes care of Quackity and we all take care of each other. You don’t have to do it all on your own, ya know,” he says as he reaches for a fresh washcloth to take care of his own drying sticky issue.

A tan hand stops him and he lets his shoulders drop as Quackity comes up behind him, nuzzling into his back and holding him up as Skeppy cleans him off and Bad stands up, wobbling only for a moment before reaching out with one hand and leading the train of them back to their bedroom.


End file.
